Thanks
by crystalbloods
Summary: AU/First fic at this fandom. Shortfic. "Terima kasih, Karin. Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Untuk semua yang telah kau berikan padaku. Untuk cintamu, untuk hidupmu, dan semua yang pernah kau berikan padaku."/ Warning inside! Gimme feedback, please?:HIATUS


**First fic at this fandom!**

**Fanfic ringan tentang Kazune dan Karin. Shortfic!**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**.**

**Alternative Universe, Maybe OOC, Typo's, and other.**

**.**

_Nobody knows who I really am_

_I never flat this empty before_

**.**

* * *

><p>Karin sedang duduk termangu di kursi taman kesukaannya. Gadis itu hanya menatap datar langit senja yang mulai berganti malam. Ia sendirian. Di tengah sepoi angin yang kian menusuk susunan urat sarafnya.<p>

Tiba-tiba saja seorang lelaki yang sudah familiar duduk di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu—Kazune—juga turut memandang langit senja yang sebentar lagi akan hilang.

"Kazune, kenapa bisa ada di sini?" ucap gadis itu memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Iris zamrudnya tampak berkilau diterpa bayangan sinar matahari.

Merasa ditanya, Kazune pun menolehkan kepalanya. "Kebetulan…" katanya sedikit ragu. Sebetulnya lelaki itu berada di tempat ini bukan karena kebetulan. Melainkan karena ia memang sengaja mengikuti Karin semenjak gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah.

"Oh…" —satu kalimat itulah yang menjadi respon dari Karin. Ia kembali terfokus pada senja di atasnya. Dan kini, hening kembali datang.

"Aku pikir, seharusnya kau berada di rumah, Kazune. Aku… mengkhawatirkanmu…" lanjut gadis itu dengan semburat tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Kazune tersenyum simpul. Lelaki pirang itu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Karin. "Tidak usah khawatir. Aku ingin pulang bersamamu…"

Sontak, Karin pun langsung berdiri. "Kalau begitu, kita pulang sekarang!"

"Baiklah…" kata Kazune pasrah. Sungguh, ia masih ingin menikmati saat-saat indah bersama Karin—satu-satunya gadis yang sangat ia cintai melebihi apapun.

* * *

><p>….<p>

**Thanks**

_**Ai Kireina Maharanii presents**_

…

* * *

><p>Malam telah tiba. Kazune saat ini sedang duduk di beranda kamarnya. Langit terlihat sangat pekat kali ini. Cahaya bulan tertutupi sebagian dari awan hitam yang terus bergerak.<p>

_"Andai saja kau tahu…"_ batin Kazune lirih. Sepoi angin malam menerbangkan helaian-helaian rambut pirangnya. Ini adalah salah satu moment yang disukainya. Terlarut dalam kesendirian.

"Kazune..." Suara seorang gadis yang sudah familiar terdengar oleh gendang telinganya. Refleks, lelaki itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hn?"

"Kazune, aku i-ingin selalu ada di dekatmu…" Tiba-tiba saja Karin menghambur ke pelukan Kazune. Air mata perlahan mengalir dari pelupuk _emerald_nya.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu membalas pelukan Karin. Lalu dielusnya pelan rambut gadis itu dengan penuh perasaan. "Aku berjanji untuk selalu ada di hatimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau harus percaya itu. Suatu saat nanti, meskipun aku telah tiada, aku takkan pernah hilang dari hidupmu. Karena aku masih hidup di sini. Di hati kecilmu…" kata Kazune seraya melepaskan pelukannya lalu menunjuk dada Karin.

Bukannya reda, tangisan Karin malah semakin kencang. Tangisnya seperti susunan nada yang mengalun di tengah malam yang gelap gulita itu.

Memang inilah hal yang disukai Kazune. Berdua bersama Karin. Tapi lain lagi halnya jika kebersamaan itu adalah yang terkahir.

"Karin, sebaiknya kau cepat tidur. Hari sudah semakin larut." Kazune berdiri dari duduknya lalu memapah Karin yang masih terisak untuk masuk. "Ayo…"

"Ta-tapi…" bantah Karin saat Kazune akan meninggalkan kamarnya. Mereka saat ini tengah berada di kamar Karin. "Aku takut…"

"Aku berjanji, besok pagi aku akan bangun sangat pagi lalu mengantarmu pergi _jogging_…" ucap Kazune lalu segera menutup pintu kemudian pergi ke kamar pribadinya.

"Kurasa takkan semudah itu…" gumamnya sebelum ia pergi ke alam mimpi.

… **Thanks …**

"Ukh…" desah Karin saat ia merasakan sinar mentari menerobos memasuki kamarnya. Iris _emerald_ itu perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka. "Sudah pagi, ya?" Ia pun bangun lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Ia lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pertengahan rumah. Hari ini sepi sekali, pikirnya. Padahal Kazune sudah berjanji untuk mengajaknya _jogging_ pagi.

_**Deg**_

Ah, perasaan tak enak hinggap di hatinya. Sungguh ingin rasanya ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah membiarkan Kazune sendirian.

"_Ne_, Kazune? Kazune?" sahutnya berkali-kali. Namun tak ada respon sedikitpun. Inilah repotnya kalau dia hanya tinggal berdua bersama kekasihnya.

Entah apa yang memasuki pikirannya, gadis itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kazune. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Di sana kosong. Tak ada siapapun. Termasuk pemilik kamar itu sendiri—Kazune.

_Pluk_

Selembar kertas terjatuh saat Karin akan menuju tempat tidur Kazune. Dibukanya perlahan kertas tersebut. Rupanya surat. Dari… Kazune?

_Dear _My Angel_…_

_Aku tahu, mungkin kamu akan kecewa dengan keputusanku kali ini. Maafkan aku yang telah mengingkari janjiku sendiri. Aku hanya tak ingin menyakiti perasaanmu. Itu saja._

_Jadi, kutunggu kamu jam dua belas siang nanti di taman yang biasa._

_Tertanda,_

_**Kazune Kujo**_

"Ahh…" Karin meremas rambutnya sendiri. Kemudian ia pun melorot jatuh. "Kau bohong…"

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan cepat sekali. Sang penunjuk waktu saat ini telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Karin sudah bersiap-siap sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi, maka ia akan pergi menuju tempat perjanjiannya.

_Tap_

Karin pun bergegas pergi ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas. Cuaca hari ini tak begitu panas. Namun cukup hangat untuk kadua insan tersebut.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Karin pun telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Secarik kertas ia temukan di atas bangku yang biasa ia duduki.

_Teruntuk Karin…_

_Aku ingin kau menghadap kearah di mana matahari terbenam, lalu tutuplah matamu dengan kain yang ada di sini. Jangan dibuka sampai ada aba-aba dariku._

Meskipun jutaan tanda tanya telah menumpuk di otaknya, Karin tetap mengikuti perintah kekasihnya itu. Ia lalu menutup matanya sesuai perintah.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah tangan kekar memeluk Karin dari belakang. Awalnya Karin memang kaget. Tapi gadis itu kemudian membalas pelukannya.

Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang dingin?

"Sekarang buka matamu…" perintah suara yang sudah familiar itu tepat di telinga Karin.

"I-iya…" Gadis itu pun membuka penutup matanya sesuai perintah. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati sebuah kejutan di hadapannya.

Sebuah kursi lengkap dengan meja yang berada di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Di atasnya terdapat beberapa tangkai bunga mawar yang ditaruh dalam vas. Dan tak lupa, menu yang sangat istimewa tapi terkesan makanan ringan. Dua piring berisi _pancake_ dan dua gelas berisi es jeruk.

"Kazune…" Tak terasa air mata yang sudah mati-matian dibendungnya kini meleleh juga. Isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir mungil itu.

"Ayo duduk…" ucap Kazune mempersilahkan Karin duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakannya. "Maukah kau makan siang denganku? Yah, anggap saja ini permintaan maafku karena tidak bisa mengantarmu _jogging_ pagi ini."

"Terima kasih…" —hanya itulah kalimat yang dapat terucap dari mulut Karin. Perasaannya sungguh membingungkan. Antara kesal, sedih, cinta, prihatin dan yang lainnya bercampur menjadi satu. Yang berhasilmembuat gadis remaja itu sedikit bergetar.

"Jadi?"

"Ayo cepat makan! Nanti _pancake_-nya keburu dingin, bodoh!" ujar gadis itu mengalihkan topik. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah ayunya. "Aku hampir saja membunuhmu karena telah ingkar janji!"

Kazune tertawa hambar. "Iya, ayo cepat."

Mereka pun segera larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hanya dentingan alat makanlah yang terdengar saat ini.

"Aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau menyiapkan ini semua?" ucap Karin akhirnya—memecah beton keheningan yang tercipta.

"Hanya ingin. Kenapa?" jawab Kazune ketus. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak pada sapuan langit biru yang mulai tergradasi warna oranye—menandakan waktu sudah semakin senja.

"Huh…" Karin pun ikut mengalihkan pandangannya. Perasaan sesak itu kembali hinggap di dadanya. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi sebuah perasaan aneh tercipta di hati kecilnya.

"Terima kasih, Karin. Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Untuk semua yang telah kau berikan padaku. Untuk cintamu, untuk hidupmu, dan semua yang pernah kau berikan padaku." Kazune menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku sangat beruntung pernah mengenal seseorang sepertimu. Meskipun terkadang kau membuatku jengkel."

Masih saja. Lelaki itu masih bisa bercanda di tengah detik terakhir napasnya. Andai saja waktu dapat diputar, maka ia akan memilih untuk jalan lain selain ini.

"Jangan begitu… Penyakit jantung yang kau derita, pasti bisa sembuh. Yakinlah, Kazune!" ucap Karin lirih dengan air mata yang kembali meleleh.

"Aku tahu waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi. Mungkin detik berikutnya aku sudah terlelap. Tapi sebelum semua itu terjadi, aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Meskipun aku tiada nanti, aku akan selalu ada dalam harimu. Karena aku adalah bulan dan mentari yang sinarnya takkan pernah padam sampai kapanpun."

"Cukup Kazune, Cukup!" kata Karin nyaris berteriak. Semilir angin terus menerbangkan helaian demi helaian rambut mereka. Gradasi warna langit seolah menjadi sebuah warna yang terbentuk dari cinta kedua makhluk Tuhan ini.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membalas semua itu. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanyalah berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih, Karin. Terima kasih karena telah menggantikan jantungku yang sudah rusak ini dengan cintamu."

"—ohookkk…" Kazune terbatuk. Terlihat likuid merah di tangannya.

"Hentikan Kazune, kumohon…" ucap Karin lalu berlari kearah Kazune. Dipeluknya lelaki itu sampai ia merasa bahwa Kazune sudah benar-benar pulih.

"Terima ka-kasih…" Dan detik berikutnya Kazune limbung. Tubuhnya sukses terjatuh ke tanah—bersama dengan tubuh Karin yang sedang menopangnya.

"KAZUNEEE…"

Saat itu burung-burung yang sedang bersantai pun berterbangan bersama semilir angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan-dedaunan kering yang sudah terjatuh. Gradasi warna oranye di langit kian memudar menjadi hitam seiring waktu yang berjalan.

_**Dan semuanya telah berakhir…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ FIN ~**

Dan tolong jangan timpuk saya dengan tomat busuk karena mempublish fic perdana denga tema _dark_ seperti ini. hoho…

_Minna_, salam kenal ya semuanya :) saya penghuni baru fandom ini. Mohon kerja samanya, ya^^

Mungkin _penname_ saya asing. Jujur saja, saya selama ini hanya menjadi siders di sini. Jadi, sekali lagi minta bantuannya, ya :)

Oke, sekian saja dari saya. Jika berkenan tolong tinggalkan _feedback_ bagi saya. Baik berupa kritikan maupun saran pasti saya terima.

.

.

.

_Best regards,_

**Ai Kireina Maharanii**


End file.
